


Рамси хочет

by crazykotyara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Рамси хочет быть Болтоном, но для всех, и в первую очередь для отца, он по-прежнему Сноу.





	Рамси хочет

Рамси хочет быть Болтоном, но для всех, и в первую очередь для отца, он по-прежнему Сноу.

Рамси хочет быть сыном Русе Болтона, но, в придачу к этому, он остается сыном изнасилованной по прихоти мельничихи.

Рамси хочет не помнить свое детство вовсе, но мельница на берегу Плачущей, казалось, отпечаталась в сознании на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Рамси хочет всегда оставаться завернутым в парчу и шелка фамильных цветов, но раздеваться все равно приходится, и тогда, сами собой, появляются непрошенные мысли о том, кем он не является.

Рамси хочет, чтобы отец сказал ему: "ты мой сын", но слышит только "ты мой бастард".

Рамси хочет быть единственным сыном для своего отца, но за его плечами всегда стоит призрак Домерика.

Рамси хочет увидеть в глазах отца хотя бы намек на чувства, но видит только привычное безразличие.

Рамси хочет, чтобы отец нуждался в нем, но слышит в ответ только: "уж если играешь роль моего законного сына, то изволь выполнять свои обязанности". Рамси хочет перестать думать об этом раз и навсегда, но не может не видеть подтекст: "уж если убил моего законного сына..."

Рамси хочет, чтобы Домерика никогда не существовало, но знает, что его призрак никогда не прекратит следовать за ним по пятам.

Рамси хочет смотреть в зеркало и видеть там свое отражение, не думая о том, что хотел бы видеть там отец.

Рамси хочет поменьше вспоминать о том, что его считают неполноценной заменой, но об этом напоминает каждый взгляд, каждый жест Русе Болтона.

Рамси хочет отвлекаться от мыслей как можно чаще, но, когда он оборачивается, сзади ничего нет.

Рамси хочет назад своего Вонючку - любого из них - но в его комнатах пусто, и пусто в темницах.

Рамси хочет забыться и топит себя в крови.

Рамси хочет забыться и в какой-то момент забывает слишком многое.

Рамси хочет, хочет впервые, оказаться как можно дальше от своего отца, но от эхом звучащих в ушах слов уже не избавиться.

Рамси хочет увидеть в так похожих на его глаза гнев, но видит только пустоту.

Рамси хочет вернуться в свою постель, но в те дни, когда ему это позволяют, облегчения он не чувствует.

Рамси хочет, чтобы никто больше не касался его, но никогда не может объяснить, почему.

Рамси хочет тепла, но комнаты выстужены, а руки Русе Болтона всегда прохладные.

Рамси хочет, чтобы вокруг всегда было тепло, но зима близко, и с неба опять падает ненавистный снег.

Рамси хочет душевной близости, но получает только физическую.

Рамси хочет физической близости, но не получает и ее - то, что происходит между ним и его отцом, нельзя назвать близостью вовсе.

Рамси хочет, чтобы Русе хоть раз обнял его по-настоящему, но если ему и позволяют остаться, то они лежат в разных концах кровати.

Рамси хочет, чтобы ему хоть раз сказали "я люблю тебя", но слышит только: "уж если играешь роль моей леди-жены, то изволь выполнять свои обязанности". В тишине повисает: "уж если убил мою жену..."

Рамси хочет сказать, что все не так, но он уже ничего не понимает.

Рамси хочет верить, что не запутался, но он уже лгал себе столько раз, что еще один просто не вынесет.

Рамси хочет спросить у отца, что ему делать, но слишком боится услышать ответ.

Рамси хочет выпутаться из паутины отчаяния, непонимания, нелепых ошибок и злости, но может только разорвать ее единственным известным ему способом.

Рамси хочет забыться еще сильнее прежнего, и забывает куда больше, чем нужно.

Рамси хочет забыться еще сильнее прежнего, и забывает куда меньше, чем нужно.

Рамси хочет согреться, но взгляд отца холоден, и холоден кинжал, торчащий у Рамси из груди.

Рамси хочет сделать вдох, но вместо этого слышит: "уж если хочешь играть роль лорда Дредфорта..." Рамси хочет и не хочет услышать конец фразы. Вместо этого он слышит: "уж если ты попытался убить меня..."

Рамси хочет жить, но жизнь в очередной раз не считается с его желаниями.


End file.
